


Goes Down Easy

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's appetites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes Down Easy

The object of Clark's affection is hot and tasty. It feels wonderful sliding down his throat. He has a taste for this, one he's ignored all the time he's been in Metropolis. He doesn't think Morgan Edge would share this addiction, and doesn't much care if he's wrong about that.

Clark picks up the paraphernalia necessary to feed his need. Pleasure dances on the knife edge.

Martha understands this wanting, one that calls out strongly to all the men in her life, including the young one her son holds so dear.

"Would you like another slice of pie?," she says

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Pie!


End file.
